It Feels So Right
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: []HermioneSirius[]. A cute bit off Christmas fluff. Set during in OoTP.


A Little Bit Of Hermione X Sirius Goodness!

Sorry it isn't very long though!

-2Padfoot00Moony7

(P.S JK owns everything except the Story Line. I own that)

* * *

**It Feels So Right.**

I watched the door opened and a young girl entered the library. I smiled to myself and called across the room.

"What are you doing up so late?" my voice was gentle but the girl still jumped.

"Sirius! Didn't see you there, I - I'll just be off" I shook my head at her and pointed at the chair opposite me, rather reluctantly she sat down.

I smiled at the girl and she smiled back rather nervously.

"What brings you to the library at this time?" I teased her.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr Black." her tone was flirtatious and I laughed.

"Mr Black? Bit formal isn't it?" I instantly shot back at her.

"I refuse to call you anything else Mr Black!" she shook her head and her eyes sparkled.

I laughed again, suddenly very curious. "No really, why _are _you in the library at this time?"

Her cheeks reddened and she spoke to the carpet "I was thinking."

"About who?" I knew I was right the minute she turned even redder.

"No-one." she was mumbling and I barely heard her.

Deciding the topic was embarrassing her too much, I let it drop.

"Poor Harry huh?" she realised my intentions to change the subject and seized upon it gratefully.

"Yeah, seeing the attack and everything." Her beautiful brown eyes reached mine again and I smiled softly.

"Is he talking to the others now or still avoiding us?"

"Ginny talked sense into him." her statement was simple and I suddenly realised she was shivering.

"Cold?" I asked and she nodded dumbly, I patted the seat next to me which was closer to the fire. She hurriedly sat down, hugging herself. She sat with her back to the fire and pulled her legs up to her chin.

"Stretch out if you like, I aren't bothered." I could see she was hesitant but I knew she wanted to.

She did, she uncurled her legs and placed them across my knee, now hugging a pillow to her chest. Her eyes seemed alive with excitement and I smiled to myself.

"So Mr Black, why are you in here?" her tone was flirtatious once again and I laughed.

"I couldn't sleep, I feel too awake." My voice sounded louder than I intended but I just grinned sheepishly at her.

"Awww. Poor you." she was still shivering, but I couldn't draw my eyes from her face. Her eyes sparkled back from the shadows and her supple lips curved to form a smile.

"You're still shivering." Surprise etched her features now as my voice sounded softer and more caring than I thought it would.

"Yes Mr Black I am shivering." She stated the obvious, trying to cover her surprise.

"Come here!" I beckoned to her and in one swift moment she was laid with her head upon my chest and my arms encircled her waist, her hair was tickling my chin and her scent was enticing me.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded again, holding my arms close to her, listening to my heart beat.

"Why could you not sleep again?" I absentmindedly started stroking her hand and I felt her relax.

"I was thinking Mr Black, about a little problem of mine." her voice was quiet and gentle.

"And what is this problem?" I was teasing again.

"I was cold Mr Black." she answered simply once again as she sat up slightly, my mouth now to her ear.

With one hand I timidly moved her hair, exposing the smooth skin of her neck, without even thinking I bent down my head and kissed it. She twisted round slightly so she was sat on my lap and I kissed her jaw line instead, finally reaching her mouth I kissed her passionately and she kissed me back.

I broke from the kiss and laid back down as I held her to my chest, within seconds my eyelids drooped and I fell into a dream occupied by one girl…

(----------I was going to end it here but I felt I needed to continue it.----------)

When I awoke in the morning the girl had gone and I felt alone. I raised my hand and touched my lips remembering the kiss.

I stood from the sofa and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasly was cooking breakfast and the girl chatting to Harry.

I sat down opposite her and she looked up, she caught my eye and a faint flush tinged her cheeks as she smiled at me.

I declined breakfast and had a mug of coffee instead, I watched as she ate, delicately nibbling on her toast, her tongue flicking out to catch drips of treacle. She saw me watching and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled back.

Just as I felt a small foot rub up my leg, I jumped and spilt coffee on the table whilst she smirked sweetly over at me, innocently asking if I was okay.

I retired to my bathroom and took a long hot shower, taking care with my raven hair and spraying my cologne.

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa waiting for the others to arrive for the early Christmas party.

My breath hitched when she entered the room, her hair laid hanging in loose curls down her back and her red dress hugged her in all the right places.

I walked over to greet her and she took my hand as I led her into the kitchen.

She's beautiful.

I watched as she danced with Harry and then with Ron, I noticed the way she looked at Ron, they way she smiled and the way her eyes sparkled.

I watched as she danced with others but not with me, I watched as she chatted to others but not with me.

Remus caught me watching her and rolled his eyes at me, saying I should just ask her to dance, but I refused, knowing Harry would not approve, finally the party ended and I left the room.

I sat on the sofa in the library and waited for her to arrive as I knew she would.

I watched as the door opened and she stepped hesitantly into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I stood up and switched on the wireless as I watched her break into a smile.

"May I have this dance?" I bowed to her, offering my hand.

"Why of course Mr Black." she took my proffered hand and we walked into the middle of the room.

I pulled her close to me and watched as she shut her eyes, laying her head upon my chest, I held her close to me as we swayed upon the spot.

I moved my hands to the small of her back and whispered in her ear "Look up." she looked up, her innocent brown eyes widening at the mistletoe.

"Why Mr Black, I think that's mistletoe." She too whispered and turned her face to meet mine.

I bent my head and our lips met, I shut my eyes and savoured her taste, her scent, her body.

Finally breaking apart I looked into her brown eyes and I spoke again "Merry Christmas Miss Granger."

* * *

Reviews are welcome. More than welcome 


End file.
